


forget-me-not

by dilapidated



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilapidated/pseuds/dilapidated
Summary: a collection of ficlets/poems inspired by the mighty nein.





	1. they’re all mistakes

a narcissist  
a friend  
eyes of blood, tongue of silver  
grazing fading lavender fields  
the sound of pearls and fur and magic  
the smell of soil, just soil  
moon-glow against soft metal  
weaves golden patterns through rot

an assassin  
a widow  
lips of steel, heart of stone  
sharp bones crack through feathers  
memories wilt away into glass  
eyes of impending storms and lightning  
electricity slices through weary veins  
don't forget, don't forget, don't-

a criminal  
a mother  
snakeskin limbs, porcelain face  
nimble but without reason  
submerged in waves and longing  
yellow slit eyes, searching for  
people forever lost to the ages

a murderer  
a son  
ashy hands, dirty nails  
shards of a past life embedded into delicate flesh  
smiling only when it's needed  
eyes a trembling void of blue  
forged through fire  
cold when it counts

a fraud  
an orphan  
dull teeth, empty stomach  
long, nauseous nights  
the seawater emerging  
dark serpents' tendrils   
the single undying eye  
blades tucked into soft leather  
what does it want

a liar  
a daughter  
ribs of fabric, horns of gold  
cast out of the limelight  
frills adorn the edges of the   
reality created by a broken mind  
skin like the ocean, like sapphires and rubies  
and the sound of soft crying

a tyrant  
a sister  
scraped, scarred, bleeding  
eyebrows permanently furrowed  
lips, bruised like the sweet taste of red wine  
cracked fingernails that could  
tear apart walls and belonging  
to homes never known

a recluse  
a brother  
soft fur and faded pink bones  
the smell of corrosive decay  
dead flowers, porous rock  
and the moss that weaves past  
lives of the fallen

welcome to the family.


	2. widomauk - firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> molly is nb & uses he/him

your name is caleb.

his name is mollymauk.

when you first met him, your eyes were drawn to the peacock tattoos running down the side of his face, and neck, and the rest of his body, and you suddenly wondered where else the feathers sprawled.

when you first looked into his eyes, you could not find pupils. instead, the deep crimson pools drew you in like the magic you knew so well for years, and you almost feared him.

when you first heard his voice, you thought: what a fucking prick.

your name is caleb.

his name is mollymauk.

when you talked to him for the first time, you could feel your heart aching, the pain stretching all the way to the palms of your hand, to your fingertips. it was nauseating. perhaps that was what love felt like. you should have known.

when you held hands for the first time, it was on a quiet night in zadash. humid, filled with stars and fireflies. breathing in his scent - a mixture of exotic perfumes and sea water. for the first time, you wondered what he tasted like.

when he made you laugh for the first time- you almost forgot about how horrible you were.

your name is caleb. 

his name is mollymauk.

when you told him about what you’d done, you braced for the impact. the smell of fire, of burning flesh, of screams- the look inside her eyes, telling you to leave- you remember shaking, crying and vomiting on the expensive carpet. you remember his voice, telling you he loved you.

you remember his words. his arms. his warmth. his reassurance that everything would be okay someday. not now, not soon- but someday.

when you saw the iron shepherds coming-

there was an inexplicable sense of dread inside you.

it took every ounce of strength in you to not fucking strangle him. why did he do that why would he be so fucking stupid why did he leave you why why why

though you laugh today and you make jokes and you carry on with it, the pain doesn’t ever heal. you miss him.

your name is caleb.

his name was mollymauk.

 

 

 


	3. nott - silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for nott's backstory

the acid sizzles.

then silence

then silence

all she hears is cackling.

rapid-fire words nip at her ears, her face

then all of a sudden she feels a shove

then silence

then silence

then the water fills her nostrils, her eyes, her mouth, her lungs

she struggles, her braids catching on serrated claws

she takes a deep breath

 

then silence

then silence

when they find her, 

she's still and soaked

eyes glazed over

her purple cheeks still plump.

-

she approaches the door she has avoided for far too long

where is he

where did he go

a small boy steps out

then silence

then silence

she can't find the words

he doesn't love her anymore

he would never love her

not like this

not ever

the door closes

then silence

then silence

sorry, edith

sorry, luke.

-

in the wastes

she finds a body 

she can't bring herself to cry

he's tossed out

mop of brown hair

eyes glazed over

with quivering lips her friend starts

but she knows already

hey,

yeza,

are you safe?

then silence

then silence.


End file.
